odanobunanoyaboufandomcom-20200223-history
Nene
The granddaughter of the Samurai resident Asano, who owns the inn where Yoshiharu Sagara is staying at the start of the series. Personality Nene is playful, kind, loyal and friendly. She willingly became Yoshiharu's younger sister without complaint and agreed to Nobuna 's terms of keeping Yoshiharu from pursuing his "lecherous behavior", because of this she is also prone to following him around. She's very attached to Yoshiharu, as she expressed much sorrow when he was believed to be dead and expressed similar levels of joy upon realising his survival, she also apparently sits on his lap often. She is prone to crying when scolded, bullied, or just generally unhappy. She is very intelligent for a girl her age, smarter academically than Yoshiharu and Katsuie, although to be fair the latter isn't very bright overall and the former proves more capable in problem solving scenarios than academics. She has a bad habit of wetting the bed. Background She is noted to have a very high intellect and is well educated as a daughter of the Asano clan. Plot Arrival in the Sengoku Period Arc Nene's grandfather intruduces her to Yoshiharu after he, believing Nene to be a beautiful woman as history tells, says that he wants him to marry her. Yoshiharu is dismayed to find that she is so young. She is present when Nobukatsu and his men appear to insult Nobuna's "Saru", and also delivers a math question to Katsuie, who struggles to answer it. She also appears after Yoshiharu has used trading methods to make a large amount of money and is so shocked by the amount that she assumes it is stolen. Speaking with her causes Yoshiharu to remember that he was actually meant to use the money to buy rice, which cements Nene's opinion that he's completely lost without her. She is also present when Nobukatsu and Katsuie arrive to celebrate after the former's recent rebellion failed but he was spared death and became Nobuna's underling instead. She edges Katsuie on when she gets drunk. Nene is sent to Yoshiharu (as a joke) when he demands the prettiest girl in the land as his reward for helping to defeat Yoshimoto's invading army (He expected Nobuna to arrive instead). Nene then reveals that she has become Yoshiharu's little sister due to this arrangement, and that because he is now a member of her clan, he can also serve as an official retainer to Nobuna. She also states that Nobuna has ordered her to keep Yoshiharu away from other women. Invasion of Mino Arc She is shown in a typical morning at Yoshiharu's house, having wet the bed and woken Goemon and Inuchiyo when Yoshiharu told her she had to break the habit. She also later appears riding Katsuie's shoulders as the latter, on Nobuna's orders, burns Yoshiharu's house to the ground. She manages to talk Yoshiharu out of arguing and brings him along as they go to speak with Nobuna herself, who had ordered the houses of anyone who refused to move be burned down(and he just happened to be out, so Katsuie started with his house because he didn't/hadn't even been around to hear that they were moving). Finally, she is also present, this time riding Yoshiharu's shoulders, when he comes to talk with Saitou Dousan at the end of the battle Miyoshi Three Arc Nene later takes care of Hanbei during Yoshiharu's absense, after which she is informed of his "supposed" death and cries. Hanbei later reveals that he is infact alive, causing her to react with tears of joy instead. Tiger of Kai Arc She was present when Juubei, under the mistaken idea it was Nobuna's whim, eagerly prepared bridal attire and announced her intention to marry Yoshiharu, and was also present when he was later punished with the removal of his status and temporarily banished, which turned out to actually be partially one of Nobuna's strategies rather than just her jealousy. Return of the Ashikage Shogunate Arc She was present when Kuroda Kanbei entered Yoshiharu's castle, and was sat upon his lap while Hanbei was sitting by his side. She asked Kanbei to predict tomorrow's whether, which she did, and then complained she should've asked if she'd ever stop wetting the bed, to which Kanbei notes she can teach her by blasting her out of a cannon each time she does wet the bed, this causes Nene to cry, although the two later patched up. Trivia *Historically, Nene is Toyotomi Hideyoshi's first wife, who bore him no children. The small gag of Nene following Yoshiharu around to foil his "attempt" at laying hand on other girls is a reference to the history fact that Hideyoshi at that time did not like Nene and constantly fooled around, that even earned him a letter from Oda Nobunaga to tell him to reconsider Nene's qualities. Gallery Oda Nobuna no Yabou 10 10.JPG Untitled.png Category:Females Category:Sagara Corps Category:Asano Clan Category:Characters Category:Owari Category:Sagara Clan